Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection apparatus system and a board inspection method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection apparatus system and a board inspection method capable of establishing effective inspection conditions.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device, and various circuit elements such as a circuit pattern, a connection pad part, a driver chip electrically connected to the connection pad part, etc. are mounted on the PCB.
Generally, a component assembly board, in which electronic components are mounted on a PCB, is widely employed in various electronic goods. The component assembly board is manufactured by such a method that a solder paste is formed on a pad region of a bare board and thereafter terminals of the electronic component is coupled to a region on which the solder paste is formed.
Before mounting an electronic component on a PCB, a solder paste inspection (SPI) process may be performed, where it is inspected that solder is formed good on a pad region of the PCB. In addition, after mounting the electronic component on the PCB, an automated optical inspection (AOI) process may be performed, where various types of defects, i.e., whether the electronic component is formed good on a pad region of the PCB, are inspected.
Conventionally, the SPI process has been performed mostly by measuring a three-dimensional shape, and the AOI process has been performed mostly by measuring a two-dimensional shape. In addition, the two inspection processes have been independently performed.